


The Giving of Thanks

by AntieB



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, here is some Thanksgiving trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntieB/pseuds/AntieB
Summary: The team spends the holiday together. White Rose drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some quickly thrown together trash before I go to work. Hope you enjoy. And Happy Thanksgiving!

The village of Patch was a very quaint and quiet place on an island located just a few miles off the continent. The small fishing town, while still technically a part of the Kingdom of Vale, had its own unique customs and practices due to its relative isolation. One such custom, The Giving of Thanks, was the reason I found myself sitting at a small café further inland with my teammates. No… my friends. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I looked over at Taiyang, Qrow, Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

Ruby and Yang were excitedly explaining to Blake and I how their mother used to take them to this quiet little cafe for cookies and sweets while she went shopping in the nearby market and their father and uncle were reminiscing over drinks.

Ruby and Yang’s father had graciously opened his home to Blake and I for the holiday.

 

I focused on Ruby’s dazzling exuberance as she shared a memory of the time she made her sister laugh so hard that milk came out her nose. A faint blush comes to my cheeks when her eyes meet mine and her smile grows even more. I let myself smile at her in return, even laughing slightly at her wild gestures and Yang’s protests. This warm comfortable atmosphere was so completely foreign to me that it was honestly slightly overwhelming. I’d never experienced anything like this back home in Atlas. This camaraderie and fellowship is just a little too much to process.

I quietly excused myself to step outside into the cold autumn evening for some fresh air and a chance to clear my head. I rubbed my cold hands together as I stared up at the night sky. The shattered moon shone brightly with a brilliant backdrop of millions of twinkling stars that would normally be invisible in the city. It was absolutely breathtaking.

 

A soft “hey” caught my attention as my partner came to stand next to me. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

 

I look down to meet her gaze making me blush once again. She was smiling at me with such warmth and happiness in her eyes, and I found myself thinking that not even the gorgeous vista above us could compare to how beautiful she looked right now. She stepped closer to me and takes my hands in hers. Her warmth was so intoxicating and I let myself lean into her.

 

Her soft voice carries a deeply held conviction as spoke to me, her eyes never leaving mine. “The whole reason behind The Giving of Thanks is to appreciate and celebrate everything we’ve been blessed with over the year. To remind us not to take the things or the people we have in our lives for granted.”

 

Her smile softens and I feel like I’m going to melt when she wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a gentle embrace.

 

She whispered against my neck “I have soooo much to be thankful for this year but...” she pulled back slightly to gaze deeply into my eyes “I’m most grateful for having you in my life”

 

My heart thundered in my chest as I was overwhelmed with emotion. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. This girl can’t be real.

 

“You dolt...” I whisper into her ear. I wanted so badly to return the sentiment but my voice got caught in my throat and tears gathered in my eyes. I was so beyond grateful that I managed to be partnered with Ruby. She was so caring and kind and annoying and a whole plethora of other things that I simply can’t form words to respond with. So instead I pulled back a bit and gave her the biggest most sincere smile I’ve ever smiled. She chuckled softly and gently wiped the tars from my eyes. I’m not sure what I was thinking but I know I was overcome with the need to express to her how much I appreciated her. My eyes flickered down to her lips and my heart thundered in my chest.

Slowly I leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips making me knees go weak. I pull back biting my lip slightly worried about how she’d react but I needn’t have been concerned.

Her eyes were wide with surprise but her face was a red as her cloak and the smile that quickly overcame her surprise reassured me and made my heart melt all at once.

She quickly leaned in and kissed me a little harder than I did and I could have sworn fireworks had been set off as I lost myself in the feeling of her lips on mine. They were chapped from the cold and tasted like chocolate and coffee, but they couldn’t be any more perfect to me. After a few more seconds of bliss she pulled away and stepped out of my arms.

 

She grabbed my hands again and giggled with joy “Come on let’s head back inside before they send a search party after us”

 

I chuckled softly and nodded as I let myself be dragged back inside to the warm jovial atmosphere of the cafe.

 


End file.
